There are many home appliances and electrical equipment which require a continuous supply of electrical power in order to properly function. This may include sump pumps, spare freezers, server computers, fire alarm systems, sprinkler system timers and the like. Sometimes, appliances and equipment are located in remote areas where a user may not easily detect a power disruption. A power disruption may be caused in many ways such as unplugging of the plug of the appliance from an electrical outlet, ground fault interrupt (GFI) plug, or tripped breaker with no apparent indication of such a disruption. If there is a power disruption to an appliance that requires a constant supply of electricity, it may end up costing a great deal of money and time to remedy the situation. For example, foods stored in a spare freezer may perish if the power disruption to the spare freezer is not detected in time.
Consequently, a simple and inexpensive device that can be employed by home owners or small business owners for monitoring a power disruption and for notifying the power disruption to users who are away from the alarming device is necessary.